


Continuation of the Species

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adultery, Breeding, Childbirth, Counterparts - Freeform, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Heterosexual Sex, Lots of Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Planned Pregnancy, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Reader Discretion Advised.-Hachimenroppi has become the talk of the town due to his love relationship with Shizuo. Soon enough, Hachimenroppi is revealed to be a mermaid with the intention to breed him(her?)self with strong individuals for the sake of his dying species.-





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original version of Fish Out of Water. This is the way I wanted it to go but then that gradually changed into a completely separate mermaid entity.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

**Kanra: [Good evening everyone~!]**

**Setton: [Evening, Kanra]**

**Tanaka Taro: [Good evening]**

**Saika: [Hello]**

**Kanra: [Hey, have you heard of the latest news going around in Ikebukuro?]**

**Tanaka Taro: [which one?]**

**Setton: [The one about Heiwajima Shizuo?]**

**Kanra: [Oh!! So you do know!]**

**Saika: [?]**

**Tanaka Taro: [What about Shizuo?]**

**Kanra: [Oh, so get this! Heiwajima Shizuo has a new companion!]**

**Kanra: [A brunette that follows him around. From behind, he looks exactly like Orihara Izaya.]**

**Kanra: [He wears full black and a black fur-trimmed coat too! Except I heard his fur is red.]**

**Kanra: [I also heard that he’s a natural anime boy! Black hair and red eyes and they’re supposedly not contacts but that’s up for heavy debate, lol.]**

**Kanra: [There’s a rumor going around that Izaya got plastic surgery so people wouldn’t recognize him in order to start a sexual relationship with Heiwajima.]**

**Setton: [I don’t think Izaya would do that! He hates Shizuo!]**

**Tanaka Taro: [Yeah, that’s just weird.]**

**Kanra: [But that person and Izaya do have a lot of similarities. So that’s why the rumors started.]**

**Kanra: [Apparently, that person was seen kissing Heiwajima.]**

**Setton: [WHO?! IZAYA?!]**

**Kanra: [GAAAAAH, no no no no no!! The red person following Shizuo! Not Izaya! NOT IZAYA!!]**

**Kanra: [but no, Heiwajima and that person kissed!]**

**Kanra: [I138420sv3ftg.jpeg]**

The picture was clicked and opened. Displayed on everyone’s devices was a picture of Shizuo and the red-eyed brunette sitting on a bench. The brunette was leaned over. Shizuo had his head turned to face him. They’re lips were connected, touching with passion.

**Saika: [!!!!!!!!!!]**

**Tanaka Taro: [No Way! Isn’t that a guy!]**

**Setton: [WAAAAHHH!!]**

**Saika: [Who is this person?!]**

**Tanaka Taro: [Where did they meet? How did they meet? Are they dating?]**

**Kanra: [I know nothing. ;)]**

**Setton: [Liar! Share with the class!]**

**\--Private Message—**

**\--Tanaka Taro: [Izaya-san, that rumor about the plastic surgery isn’t true, right? That’s not you?]**

**\--Kanra: [of course it’s not true, lol.]**

**Kanra: [I only know a few rumors. That person came up out of no where!]**

**Setton: [Do anyone even know his name?]**

**Kanra: [Nope.]**

**Saika: [Someone had to have asked by now.]**

**Kanra: [I heard Dotachin tried to ask. And apparently he didn’t respond.]**

**Kanra: [or more of, he can’t respond.]**

**Kanra: [That person, apparently is completely mute.]**

* * *

“You’ve made quite the impression on the Dollars.” Shizuo said with a small chuckle, showing his phone to his black-haired companion. On the screen was several threads on the Dollar’s dashboard, pictures of Shizuo and his companion the main focal point. “Everyone’s talking about you.”

The brunette pulled a PDA out of his coat pocket and typed a message. **[The fuck? Are you famous or something?]**

“I’m not famous. I’m just…everyone in Ikebukuro is a bit scared of me. So, when something new happens, everyone talks about it.”

**[Is it cuz of your strength?]**

“Well…my temper doesn’t help, heh.”

**[Hm. Well, whatever. Being feared by everyone isn’t the worse thing in the world. At least you don’t have to put up with stupid bullshit from other people.]**

Shizuo grumbled, looking a little annoyed. The brunette cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“It’s nothing.” Shizuo chuckled. He patted the male on the head. “We need to meet up with Tom-san soon. Let’s get going, Roppi.”

The brunette known as Roppi gave Shizuo a thumbs up. The two stood from the bench and went on their way.

* * *

Orihara Izaya stared at the two individuals from behind a tree in the park. In particular, the brunette who everyone was mistaking as a gay, Shizuo-tail-coat-chasing version of himself.

**_‘He looks like a stray cat, following Shizu-chan around. He’s a little cute.’_ **

Izaya’s eyes narrowed at the thought. He turned back around and placed his back to the tree, holding his phone up to look at his screen.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Are you so interested in this person because you’re jealous, Orihara-san?]**

**Kanra: [Of course not. I couldn’t care if he’s close to Shizu-chan. I just want to know who he is or where he came from.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Well, I did find some things about him.]**

**Kanra: [And?]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [I found nothing on him.]**

**Kanra: [Excuse me? You just said you had some things.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [That’s the point. That person who’s been hanging around Shizuo doesn’t exist. He doesn’t have any birth records, not even in foreign countries. No death records either. Hachimenroppi is not a living or dead person on this Earth.]**

**Kanra: [He had to have come from somewhere.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [I have an idea of who he is but this is a very farfetched theory.]**

**Kanra: [You have my attention.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [About 80 years ago, there was a record of a lot of ships going down off the coast of Kyoto. One sailor survived and claimed that his ship was physically attacked by something in the water. It capsized the boat and the engine blew. The entire crew either died from the explosion or died by drowning. This person survived because he was apparently dragged to shore by someone. By a person who could swim despite the chaos.]**

**Kanra: [If you say mermaid, I may just have to decide to find a different online link.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [The survivor sat down to a sketch artist to describe his savior.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [image.jpeg]**

Izaya opened the image. The informants eyes narrowed at a detailed sketch of a Japanese person. Said person looked surprisingly like Shizuo’s companion.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [He’s aged pretty well, don’t you think?]**

Izaya didn’t answer immediately.

**Kanra: [Thank you for your services, Tsukumoya-san. You’ll be seeing an addition to your bank account within the next hour.]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Pleasure doing business with you, Orihara-san.]**

Izaya glanced around the tree. The two were officially gone, having left the area swiftly.

**_‘A mermaid, huh?’_ **


	2. Exposition Cont.

“Hey, you wanna go to a hotpot?” Shizuo asked.

Roppi typed on his PDA. **[What’s that?]**

Shizuo cocked a brow. “It’s a gathering of friends eating a meal together. The meal is a hotpot, a stew of meat and vegetables.”

**[Like Nikujaga?]**

“Not really. Its…well, it’s a hotpot. I can’t explain it very well.” Shizuo started to show his frustration on his face.

Roppi merely chuckled. Shizuo glanced at him with wide-eyes momentarily. It was always a surprise to hear Roppi make noise. Shizuo always thought that mutes were unable to make any form of sounds. But since meeting Roppi, the blond bartender has learned that his inability to speak doesn’t mean he can’t make noises. Anything that depends more on the throat than the mouth was possible for Roppi. He was able to laugh, to scream, to snicker, to growl, to…moan…

Shizuo blushed at the thought. At the memory that flooded his mind of this individual over the last few days.

Shizuo cleared his throat. “It’d just be easier if I just show you. My friend, Shinra, invited me to a hotpot. Do you want to go?”

Roppi scrutinized Shizuo for a moment. As if contemplating the lines on the bartender’s face. The brunette then shrugged and smiled up at him. He tapped on his PDA.

**[Why not? Let’s go.]**

* * *

“Hello, Shizuo-kun!” Shinra called.

“Eh, so this is the person we’ve heard so much about!” Mairu grinned.

“Neh, neh, neh, how did you meet ShizuShizu?!” Erika squealed. “Did he mistake you for IzaIza in a dark alley—”

“Waah, Erika-san, no!” Walker yelled, pulling the girl away—who struggled adamantly.

Roppi merely smirked. Shizuo was confused.

“The Dollars dashboard have been talking about nothing but you!” Mairu stated. “Everyone in Ikebu wants to know how you started dating Shizuo-san!”

“Are you dating?” Kururi said in a quiet voice.

Roppi chuckled, seeming to generally enjoy the attention. He pulled out his PDA and began to type.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Shizuo said, wrapping his arm around Roppi’s shoulder and pulling him past the teenagers.

 **[They’re quite energetic, hm?]** Roppi showed the message to Shizuo.

“You’ve become quite popular.”

**[lol, that’s a new feeling.]**

“If it bugs you—”

 **[You don’t seem to be enjoying it.]** Shizuo stopped talking in order to read the message.

“I’m fine.”

**[Ya sure?]**

“Yes yes, I’m fine.”

Roppi just chuckled.

The night continued on in a pleasure, joyful haze for Hachimenroppi and Heiwajima Shizuo. They laughed and ate and talked (Roppi typed) and shared stories of their youth. Roppi enjoyed all the conversations he got to listen to. Hearing how Shizuo met his precious Tom-san was such a sweet and pleasant story for the mute man to hear. Hachimenroppi didn’t do much sharing himself nor did he take much part in the conversations. However, the night was fun, energetic and filled with food.

Hachimenroppi was content.

Shizuo stretched his arms above his head. “I’m going to go smoke.”

Roppi waved his hand in an indication for Shizuo to come over. The blond knew that wasn’t what the mute man was trying to state. That was his way of saying “Wait up, I’ll go too.” Without having to pull his PDA out.

The two stood and turned to the balcony.

Shizuo opened the sliding glass door.

And the two were bombarded with a bucket of water. Shizuo gasp and jolted back in shock. Before he could even glare at the individual who doused him, a metal bucket was shoved over his head. Shizuo stumbled back before he grabbed the bucket. He felt someone swivel around him.

The bucket came off. Shizuo looked over his shoulder with a glare that could kill.

“IZAYA, you—”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Shizuo’s eyes stretched wide to the unfamiliar voice. He looked around himself and immediately noticed that Roppi was not by his side. The voice came from below Shizuo’s knees, which enticed him to look down.

Laying on the ground was Hachimenroppi, glaring death at Izaya—who stood by the couch. Only there was something wrong with Roppi. Something…inhuman. The lower half of his body was that of a black-scaled fish, a long beautiful tail fin rivalling a koi fish’s fin cascading over the floor. Around his tail were strips of destroyed jeans and socks. The only proof that he had once been wearing pants was the black jeans that now made a skirt around his upper waist, being pushed up by a pair of pelvic fins.

“I’ll break your fucking neck! Come here!” Roppi yelled.

“Haha, you look like a seal!”

“You’re a dead man! Dead!” Roppi’s fin thumped against the floor as if the human turned mermaid was tapping his foot.

“What…” Shizuo started.

“Waaaaahhh!”

“A mermaid!”

“What in the—they’re real?!”

“Why is that surprising you?! Celty-san is headless.”

“But mermaids are so…”

“Overused.”

“Exactly!”

“Awah! You’re so pretty!”

“This is amazing!”

“You’re like Isma from Berserk!”

“Hey, hey, are you a merrow, or a mermaid?! What’s the term you prefer?!”

“How did you just metamorphose like that?! Did it hurt?!”

“That’s a valid question! Are you okay?!”

“Do you need water?! We should probably get him some water!”

“Oi, guys, back up a minute!” Shizuo yelled, shooing everyone back. The blond knelt down. “Um, Shinra, go prepare a bath!”

“I don’t need a fucking bath!” Roppi yelled. “Just get me off the fucking floor and beat that man to a bloody fucking pulp!” Roppi pointed at Izaya.

“Now, now, there’s no need for violence.” Izaya said.

“Oh fuck you, there’s no need for violence. I’ll fucking eat you, you dirty little shit stain!”

“Your insult doesn’t correlate with your threat. You’re alright with eating a shit stain?”

“Fuck you!”

Shizuo put his arms under what would be considered Roppi’s rump. He lifted the mermaid up. Despite his irate state, Roppi very calmly wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck, the mermaids flat chest level to the blonds face.

“See, now everything makes sense.” Izaya said with a grin and a nonchalant shrug. “Only a monster could love a monster. I knew it was weird that Shizu-chan would suddenly have a companion, so I had to do some research. Low and behold, Hachimenroppi doesn’t exist anywhere on this world and there was a mermaid sighting 80 years ago with his exact feature—”

Izaya’s monologue was cut as he was kicked in the shin by Shizuo. The raven dropped with a call of pain and began frantically rubbing his leg.

Shizuo said nothing as he turned away from the flea and put the half-dressed man down on the sofa.

“Here.” Shinra held out a cup of water.

Roppi glowered at it. “Give me your tie.”

Shinra cocked a brow. “Why?”

“Did you sweat on it?”

“Probably.”

“Then get me a clean tie.”

“Why?”

“Just do it before my gills dry out!”

“Okay, okay!”

Shinra put the cup of water down and dashed off to the bedroom.

Roppi leaned back against the couch, arms crossed and looking absolutely livid. The gills on the side of his neck were flaring in a desperate matter. The fins that lined Roppi’s ears were twitching along with his fin. The set of pelvic fins that were folded over his erogenous zone on his hips were also twitching. The pants-made-skirt jeans were pushed up by those little fins so the only thing hiding his genitalia was the fins. Shizuo stared at his partner and couldn’t help but find him seductively beautiful. Shizuo felt his mouth water at the sight of him so he quickly looked away.

 ** _‘Why does he look prettier like that?’_** Shizuo thought.

“Here you go!” Shinra returned, holding out a black tie.

Roppi took it and grabbed the cup of water off the table. He dipped the tie into the cup, soaking it thoroughly. He pulled it back out and wrapped it around his neck three times, covering his gills before tying it off behind his neck. Water trailed down his chest and back, being soaked up by the fabric of his shirt. He handed the cup to Shizuo. The blond took it but had no intention of drinking from it, so he just set it in his lap.

“Well, I think a little exposition is in order.” Izaya said, standing up and sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Fuck off, flea!” Shizuo yelled.

“What, you don’t want to know why a mermaid left the sea?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“I came here to mate.” Roppi said.

Everyone looked at Roppi.

“Thanks to chuckle dick, I may as well put everything on the table.” Roppi grumbled. “I was planning on actually attempting a wholesome endeavor but what-the-fuck-ever now.”

Roppi shifted forward, looking at Shizuo.

“Shizuo, I wasn’t trying to deceive you or anything. But it’s not like I could come clean over something like this. We had a good thing going. You liked me, I liked you, and you have good genes.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘had’?”

Roppi cocked a brow. “I was assuming this was the end of the two of us as a pair.”

“Why the hell would you assume that?!”

“Um…” Roppi flicked his fin in validation.

“Why’s that supposed to change anything?” Shizuo said. “I still like you.”

Roppi stared at him for a moment. Then smiled. “That’s reassuring. Your love isn’t shallow. Or maybe you’re just settling because I can handle being underneath you without breaking from your strength.”

The glass in Shizuo’s hand shattered. Water splattered over Shizuo’s thighs and Roppi’s fin.

“I’m not settling for anything, you asshole.” Shizuo growled, glaring at Roppi. “I like you. That’s it, the end.”

Roppi chuckled, resting his head on Shizuo’s shoulder. “Your simple-minded ways of thinking is so charming, you know that?”

“…I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Roppi chuckled.

Roppi then glanced over at Izaya. “How did you figure I wasn’t human?”

Izaya cocked a brow before grinning. “Well, like I said, you just showed up out of nowhere. Hachimenroppi didn’t exist, not even in foreign countries. So, I was under the assumption that it was an alias. But after doing some research, I found a story from the 1930’s. Several ships were going down off the coast of Kyoto and one survivor sat down to a sketch artist to describe the person who saved his life.”

Izaya then pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. He then handed it to Roppi, displaying a sketch of himself. Roppi glowered at it.

“I just put two and two together that you had to be a sea creature of sort. Mermaid made the most sense.”

“Well, aren’t you intelligent?” Roppi said. “I heard the rumors about you, but I didn’t think you’d exceed my expectations.”

“Why thank you. Now, your turn. You came here to mate, but wouldn’t it be easier to find another mermaid instead of leaving the ocean to play this façade. And on that note, is your transformation painful? If so, you’re going through extensive lengths just for a lay.”

“My transformation isn’t so bad. I have a higher pain tolerance than humans, so I can manage it just fine. How the hell did you know that salt water would undo my transformation?”

“A hunch.” Izaya smirked.

“Bullshit. How?”

“Research pointed me in that direction. If I was wrong, I was wrong. But it was worth a shot.”

“How long were you waiting on the balcony for us to go for a smoke break?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

Roppi held back a laugh. “So, on top of smart, you’re patient and tenacious. What admirable qualities.”

“Thank you. Now if you would answer my questions.”

“Yeah, yeah. Basically, as I stated, I came on land in order to mate. I’m just continuing the species. Thanks to humans exploring more and more of the ocean every year, us mermaids have had to go deeper and deeper into the ocean not to be seen. Problem with that is there are a lot of deep sea predators that make us prey. Giant squids and megalodons and Charybdis’s. Our species is starting to head towards the endanger species list. Because of that, there’s been a lot of us going on land in order to mate with humans. And honestly, if I have to have a child, I would rather mate with a human than with a half-breed.”

“Oh? Can you tell the difference between a half-breed and purebred?”

“Of course. Half-breeds aren’t hermaphroditic.”

Izaya cocked a brow.

Roppi sighed. “Obviously my top half is that of a guy’s.”

Roppi lifted his shirt to expose his pectoral muscles.

“But I’ve got both genders down here.” Roppi twitched his pelvic fins. “In human form, I only have one, depending on what I take. Usually, I take something that’ll give me a pussy or something that’ll give me nothing. Nowadays, I can’t swim anywhere without coming across a one-gender mermaid. On top of which, they have no sense of instinct or animal morals. Like any species in the wild, you mate to procreate and nothing more. But these half-breeds are more oriented in sex than making babies. That’s leading to a lot of gangrapes and even rape then murders because these fucking abominations have decided that, since there’s no laws in the ocean, they can do whatever the fuck they want. I’m not really sex oriented. If I’m going to mate, it’s to make a baby, nothing more. So instead of trying to find a half-breed that won’t rape me, try and find a pure blood, or make a 3/4th mermaid, it’d just be better for me if I find a human with decent genes and a decent personality.”

“And you chose him?” Izaya cocked a brow, glancing down at Shizuo. “You stated you wanted to mate humans, but you made a mistake with this one. Shizu-chan’s just a monster.”

“I’ll fucking—”

Shizuo pushed off the couch to punch Izaya.

Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s arm and hugged the blond tight. “Unfortunately, Shizuo is a human. He smells like one and has the bodily functions of one. If he was inhuman, I would know.”

“I think you’re disillusioned.” Izaya just shrugged. “But I won’t argue with you just for the sake of getting my questions answered.”

“What, you want to ask more?”

“You’ve given me a who, what, where, and why. I want to know a when. Specifically, when you were born and how old you are.”

“By that logic, I didn’t give you a where then, did I?”

“Well, if you would like to explain.”

Roppi chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I was born in 1534, off the coast of Greece.”

Izaya’s eyes closed and his eyes brows rose in an incredulous look. “You…do not look as ancient as you are.”

“Mermaids live for very long times. Or I should say, we don’t die from old age. Once we reach out prime, we stop aging. Of course, everyone’s prime is different, depending on the person but I have never seen a graying mermaid. The oldest I’ve seen was probably mid-thirties, early forties.”

“And you just now decided to mate with someone?”

Roppi shrugged. “I’ve never really been family oriented. But due to recent events, I’ve decided if I’m going to get pregnant anyway, I would like for it to be done without fear of death. Preferably with someone who is actually my type, but I wasn’t going to complain.”

“Heh, you make it sound like you don’t have a choice.”

“I do have a choice. I have a choice to continue the population without having to worry about being snuffed after sex.”

Izaya just chuckled. “What, so you want to carry Shizu-chan’s baby?”

“That’s the goal.”

“Isn’t…that a little fast?” Mikado commented. “You hadn’t known each other long.”

“In the blink of an eye, Shizuo will be dead from old age. I don’t see a reason for being slow. Although, if it’s any consolation, I was trying to take it relatively slow until _someone_ ,” Roppi glared at Izaya, “fucking ruined that by exposing me.”

“You should be thankful.” Izaya chimed. “Now you don’t have to beat around the bush.”

Roppi just rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Shinra.” The mermaid said.

“What?”

“I left my morphine at Shizuo’s place. You have any here that I can snag from you?”

“Pills or injection?”

“Pills, preferably.”

“I can check.” Shinra pushed off the couch to go to the back room.

“What do you need morphine for?” Izaya asked.

“You’ll see.”

Izaya cocked a brow.

“I don’t feel like explaining.”

“Here.” Shinra leaned over the couch and held a bottle of morphine out, giving the bottle a rattle.

“Tanks.”

Roppi took the bottle from him, twisted the cap open, spilled two pills into his hand, then dumped them into his mouth. He swallowed. He put the cap back on the bottle and gave it back to Shinra.

“Probably should have grabbed a towel before I took those.” Roppi said.

“Why?” Shizuo asked.

“Move me to the floor.” Roppi pointed to the open space behind the couch.

Shizuo looked confused but he obeyed. He picked Roppi up under his rump and stood.

Roppi hissed in pain, wrapping his arm around Shizuo with a grimace. Shizuo cocked a brow.

“Are you okay?” the blond asked.

“Nope.” Roppi responded immediately.

Shizuo put the mermaid down on the floor.

As soon as Shizuo released, Roppi arched his back and slammed his head into the ground. He growled through clenched teeth, his breath beginning to turn heavy as he breathed through his nose. His whole body began to shake, his tail fin far worse than his human half.

In the next moment, those beautiful black scales began to fall off as if rapidly molting. The scales came off in heaps, clattering to the floor. A thick line began to develop down the base of Roppi’s tail fin. Roppi scratched at the floor with his hands.

In a sticky, milk-like mass of liquids, a pair of legs spread away from the tail fin. Roppi propped himself up on his hands and pulled himself away from the fin. The scales around Roppi’s waist looked like they ripped off his flesh as they separated. The only connection that the two bodies had once been one being was thanks to the strange fluids that completely coated Roppi’s new limbs. Once he was separated, Roppi collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

Shizuo rushed to his side. “Are you alright?”

“Holy crap, that was amazing!”

“That was gross!”

Oh my god, it’s melting! Look! His tail fin is started to melt!”

“Towel! We need towels!”

Shinra and Celty rushed to get just that.

“Hey, Roppi.” Shizuo gave the raven a gentle shake.

Roppi grimaced before finally opening his eyes. He grabbed Shizuo’s arm before pulling himself up to sit. Roppi hissed, clenching his teeth. He reached down and pulled his PDA out of his pocket. Shizuo noticed that his pants-turned-skirt was still hiked up high on his waist and was doing nothing to hide his feminine folds. Shizuo tried not to stare at it but also tried to hide it from the others views by twisting his body to block.

 **[My legs are going to be in agony for the next 24 hours.]** Roppi typed.

“Wha…um, is there anything we can do to help that?”

Roppi shook his head.

Shizuo glowered.

Shinra and Celty returned with towels. They gave one to Shizuo, who put it over Roppi’s erogenous zone. Roppi cringed to just that contact. Most of Roppi’s tail has dissolved completely. All that was remaining was the pelvic fins and the cascading tail fin. The meat, the flesh was nothing more than a puddle of milk-like fluid.

Roppi typed up a message then showed it to Celty. **[That isn’t harmful substance. It has the nutritional value of a corpse without the rot. So if I had been on grass, it would seep into the earth and make the grass greener.]**

Roppi then typed another message. **[I wouldn’t suggest eating it but it’s not going to rot through your floor or anything.]**

Celty pulled out her own PDA and typed a message. **[Good to know.]**

Roppi gave her a thumbs up.

“Um…” Shizuo started. “I think I’m going to take Roppi home.”

“Eh?” Izaya started. “But I’m not done questioning him. I’m sure Shinra would be enthused to know how he’s anatomically structured.”

“You don’t get to decide anything!” Shizuo yelled at Izaya.

Roppi grabbed the towel off his lap and began wiping down his legs, cringing all the while.

“But this is such a discovery!” Shinra yelled. “Shizuo-kun, you shouldn’t be so selfish!”

Shizuo glared death at him, which silenced the underground doctor almost immediately.

Roppi finished wiping the milky fluid off his feet then lied back. He pulled his ‘skirt’ down to cover his genitalia.

“Izaya,” Shizuo said, “The next time I see you, I’m going to kick the shit out of you for tonight.”

“Ah, like I haven’t heard that from you before.” Izaya scratched his head with his index finger, a nonchalant smile on his lips.

Shizuo glared at him. And he wanted nothing more than to grab that bastard and break his face in. However, Roppi was currently trying to get up, struggling in just that simple act as he gasped and called out in pain. Shizuo turned to his partner and put his hands on his shoulders. Shizuo could ignore Izaya so long as Roppi was suffering like this.

Shizuo said his good-byes to everyone—except Izaya—and helped the mermaid-turned-man get his shoes on. The two were out the door within minutes.


	3. Act 1: Shizuo X Hachimenroppi

“That should be it for today.” Tom said, looking at his checkbook. “We made a good haul. You did good today, Shizuo.”

“Thank you…Sorry, about today, Tom-san.”

“It’s alright.” Tom smiled at the blond, who had destroyed plenty of private property today. “I’ll take this back to the office. You can go head home.”

“Okay. Thanks, Tom-san.”

“No problem. Say hi to Roppi for me.”

“I will. Bye!”

Tom waved before he walked off.

Shizuo let out a sigh before turning around and heading towards the direction of home.

* * *

“I’m back.” Shizuo called as he took off his shoes. He was greeted with the smell of something delicious cooking.

There was no response, but his phone buzzed in his pocket. He stepped out of the genkan and pulled his yellow flipphone out.

**Hachimenroppi: [Welcome back]**

Shizuo smiled.

He pocketed his phone and walked down the hall.

Shizuo stepped into the living area, taking a right and entering the doorway to the kitchen. Roppi was standing at the stove, cooking shrimp. There was a pot of noodles simmering by the fish. On the back burner was a small pot of pesto sauce that was also simmering and a pot of boiling broccoli.

Roppi nodded to Shizuo in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the food.

“Are you okay to be standing?” Shizuo asked.

Roppi nodded. He then put the spatula down and reached for his PDA that was sitting on the counter by the stove. He began to type.

**[Dinner will be ready in a bit. Pesto shrimp with broccoli. About another five minutes. Go wash up.]**

Shizuo smiled. “Okay.”

The blond leaned in and kissed Roppi’s cheek. He then turned and headed back to the hall he came from to go into the bathroom. Shizuo washed his face and hands and was back out within seven minutes.

Roppi had set the table while Shizuo was gone. A bowl of food was sitting in front of a chair, along with a cup of milk, a napkin and a fork. Roppi looked up at Shizuo and smiled before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Shizuo sat down in that chair. Roppi returned with his own bowl of food and a cup of water. He sat down across from Shizuo. The two clapped their hands together.

“Itadakimasu.” Shizuo said.

The two began to eat.

Roppi grabbed his PDA and typed a message. He put the device down in the middle of the table, turning it so it was facing Shizuo.

**[How was work?]**

“Work was fine.” Shizuo said. “Tom-san says hi.”

Roppi chuckled before grabbing the PDA.

**[Was I missed?]**

“I think so. I’m…calmer when you’re around. I ended up getting a bit destructive today.”

**[Bet they deserved it.]**

“They did, but that’s not the point.”

Roppi nodded with a smile.

“How are your legs?”

**[Fine. They stopped hurting an hour ago.]**

“How, um, how long will this…transformation last?”

**[2 months. So long as another asshole doesn’t dump salt water on me.]**

Shizuo stared at him. “I didn’t see Izaya today. But if you see him, I’ll make sure to break his nose.”

**[Nah, it’s fine. I’m not as heated about it anymore.]**

“I’m still going to punch him.”

Roppi chuckled. **[How kind. Thank you.]**

Shizuo blushed slightly before he turned his attention back to his food.

Roppi tapped on the table to gather the blonde’s attention.

“What?”

Roppi typed. **[You didn’t ask me about yesterday.]**

“What do you mean?”

**[I mean the reason I’m here.]**

Shizuo stared at him. Then glanced to the side. “Oh, yeah.”

**[I think that’s something we should talk about.]**

Roppi grabbed the PDA and began furiously typing. Shizuo waited patiently, fidgeting slightly. The mermaid put the device back on the table. The bartender clad man leaned forward to read it.

**[I mean, I’m sure you’re worried about it. The fact that I only came up here to breed. The fact that that’s why I’m with you. That’s the only reason I’m with you, you’ve probably thought of that a few times today. Or not. I’m not sure what you’re thinking. But listen, I do like you. I like you a lot. Yes, I want to have a child, sooner rather than later, but that doesn’t mean I’m just using you for your sperm. Nor am I trying to force you into this. You don’t have to give me what I want. There’s plenty of crazy chicks in the world who are baby-crazy, poking holes in condoms to try and tie down their man and the bullshit. I’m not that type of person. If you don’t want to have a kid, that’s fine, we can work towards it. Or, you can impregnate me, and I can leave. I’ve raised children by myself enough times so it’s not that big of a deal if you want to hit it and quit it. You won’t hurt my feelings or anything.]**

“Wait…I thought you said you didn’t have children before.”

Roppi grabbed the PDA and typed. He then put it back to Shizuo.

**[They weren’t mine. My mother had a child. She was then eaten by a megalodon so I had to look after the boy. Another time, I found a mother mermaid who had died by some means that I’m not really sure. Could have been sharks. Could have been humans. But either or way, she was dead. But the babies were to term. They were wiggling inside her womb, so I cut her open and pulled the babies out. I ended up having to raise them since I couldn’t find anyone else to do it.]**

“…How noble.” Shizuo said, smiling at Roppi warmly. “You’re truly amazing.”

Roppi blushed. He grabbed the PDA, fumbling with it for a moment. He grumbled as he typed something and showed it to Shizuo.

**[I wasn’t bragging or anything. I was just explaining.]**

“I know. You don’t need to brag.”

Roppi glowered at his bowl. He put the PDA down and began eating once again. Shizuo chuckled as he also began eating.

“Um, on the note of…baby-making. I just don’t think I’m ready for that, Roppi. I know why you want to have a baby, but if I’m going to have a baby, then it’s with someone I love. Not that I don’t like you, I just don’t know if I love you yet.”

**[That’s fine. I don’t know if I love you either. I just know that you have good genes.]**

Roppi pulled the phone back and typed some more.

**[As I said before, you don’t have to love me. You don’t have to even partake in the raising. I can do that by myself. If you’re not ready to have a baby, then you don’t have to partake.]**

“No, I can’t do that. I can’t let you handle such a responsibility by yourself.”

Roppi stared at him. He then smiled. **[That sounds so much better than you saying you have to take responsibility. Makes it sound like I’m a burden.]**

“You’re not a burden.”

**[I know. I was saying that if you said you had to take responsibility, it sounds like you’re calling me a burden that you have to rectify. Or I guess it sounds like you’re calling me your mistake because you knocked me up.]**

“I would never consider anyone I knock up a mistake!” Shizuo said. His voice was harsher than he would like, but the smile on Roppi’s lips showed he understood his anger wasn’t pointed at the mermaid, but at the topic. “Whether it’s an accident or deliberate, we should work together to figure out the best outcome for the baby.”

**[God, I love your personality so much.]**

Shizuo’s eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat and the temperature of his body rose.

“Um,” Shizuo glanced to the side. “Thank you, Roppi.”

Roppi smiled, looking at him with adoration.

 ** _‘I want to touch him.’_** Shizuo thought, putting his hands in his laps to keep himself from doing what he wanted.

Roppi stared at him for a moment. Then he grabbed his PDA and typed. He showed it to Shizuo.

**[Do you want to eat later? I can warm it up whenever you want.]**

Shizuo stared at him. Then stared at the message. Then swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

Shizuo held Roppi in his arms. The mermaid had his arms wrapped around Shizuo’s neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist. Shizuo had his hands under Roppi’s rump, holding the raven up. Their lips were attacked to each other, sucking, kissing, and shoving each other’s tongues into each other.

The blond gently laid Roppi down on the bed, never disconnecting their mouths. Shizuo lied on top of him, shifting his hips between Roppi’s legs. The mermaid moaned into his lips.

The two finally separated, panting heavily. Both their faces were flushed with arousal, eyes burning with lust.

Shizuo sat up and grabbed Roppi’s pants. He unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down. Shizuo quickly saw that there was no underwear in the gap he had created. The bartender felt a stirring under his stomach at the sight. Shizuo hooked his fingers into the waistband of the jeans and pulled them down as gently as he could. The pants came down over his ass, exposing prominent feminine folds. Shizuo lifted Roppi’s legs as the jeans continued down, down, down those smooth, hairless legs.

The pants came off completely and Shizuo tossed them on the floor. He turned back to Roppi. The raven was staring up at Shizuo, hands on his clothed chest with his knees closed. Sensual and promiscuous, the pose was a simple but easy temptation for the faux blond. Shizuo reached down and grabbed Roppi’s hand. He pulled the raven up, gently. Roppi sat up as the two worked to getting Roppi’s shirt.

Once Roppi’s long sleeve was off him and on the floor—Roppi now completely naked—the two put their lips back together. Their kisses were filled with passion as Roppi reached up and began unbuttoning Shizuo’s shirt. The blonde’s hands were placed on Roppi’s back, touching the smooth flesh before finding purchase on his waist.

The shirt was unbuttoned. Roppi put his hands under the shirt that lay over Shizuo’s shoulders, giving them a push. Shizuo shrugged the white fabric off, pulling it off his wrists to toss on the floor. Shizuo put his hands back on Roppi’s waist. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck. The blonde’s hands trailed up and his thumbs found Roppi’s circular nipples.

“Mm!” Roppi’s grip on Shizuo’s neck tightened.

Shizuo circled his thumbs over those pink nubs, the nipples hardening under the touch. The blond separated their mouths to dip his head down. His opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to Roppi’s left nipple.

“UH!” Roppi jolted.

Shizuo sucked the nub, flicking his tongue over the growing hardness.

Roppi tilted his head back, moaning and panting. His nails dug into Shizuo’s bare shoulder blades—not because he was enjoying the nipple play that much but because he was slowly falling backwards and so his digging nails were what was keeping Roppi from falling to his back.

Shizuo pulled his mouth off, putting one hand on Roppi’s lower back and the other under his shoulder blades. The blond gave a gentle push. Roppi held Shizuo closer as the blond lied him down against the mattress. Shizuo leaned down. He kissed the raven’s collar bone. Then the middle of Roppi’s chest. Then is solar plexus. His stomach. His hairless pubic area. Roppi’s breath hitched and he jolted as Shizuo’s breathed over his clitoris.

Shizuo’s tongue lathered over the pleasure spot. Roppi gasped and exhaled a moan. The blond buried his face into Roppi’s feminine folds, wrapping his arms around the hermaphrodite’s legs. Roppi folded his legs over Shizuo’s shoulders as he tilted his head back. Roppi’s fingers entangled with Shizuo’s mess of blond hair.

“Uh, ah! Ha!”

Shizuo flicked his tongue over the clitoris, encircling it before sucking on it. Roppi’s toes curled.

“Oh!”

Shizuo breathed in Roppi’s scent as his mouth became thoroughly soaked with the raven’s vaginal semen. The raven felt Roppi tap his head, but he allotted to ignoring it for a little while longer. He was enjoying Roppi’s taste, Roppi’s scent. The small moans that were coming from the depths of Roppi’s body. His twitching legs and grip tightening on his hair. He loved it. He loved that he was getting Roppi to this state. Feeling Roppi enjoying this was making him enjoy it. His cock was to its hardest, the strain against his jeans starting to hurt the tip. But he could ignore it for now.

Roppi tapped Shizuo’s head again. The blonde looked up. Roppi was staring down at him with lust-filled eyes, a thin layer of sweat coating his face. The raven reached a hand up and he made a gesture with his hand. He made his hand into a circle then brought that circle to his mouth in a jerking motion.

Shizuo lifted his head. He propped himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The blond knew what that gesture meant. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

Roppi sat up. He grabbed Shizuo’s wrist and pulled him towards him. The blond let Roppi guide him as he lied down on his back.

“We could 69.” Shizuo said.

Roppi looked up at him. The raven then shook his head. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a note pad. He laid over Shizuo as he grabbed the pen and began to write.

He showed it to Shizuo. _‘I’ll cum if you keep going. Let me work on you.’_

Shizuo smiled for a moment. “Alright.”

Roppi grabbed Shizuo’s jeans. He unfastened the button and zipper. The blond worked with the mermaid to get the black jeans and red underwear under Shizuo’s rump, so his massive cock sprung forth. Roppi always felt a small pit of nervousness at the sight of Shizuo’s cock. It was so big and Roppi’s mouth was so small. Even his feminine entrance was small in comparison to this monster member. It’s not like Shizuo could hurt him by stretching. That wasn’t the issue. It was the length and the fact that Roppi had a shallow vagina so Shizuo always hit his cervix.

Of course, Roppi didn’t dislike that sensation.

Roppi drew his tongue up the length of Shizuo’s cock. The blonde’s voice hitched for a second as his cock twitched to the contact. Roppi smiled knowingly. Roppi then curled his tongue around the member and raised his head up and down, coating the length in his saliva. Once it was thoroughly lathered, Roppi put his mouth over the tip. Shizuo’s eyes dilated at the sight. Roppi looked so full from just the mushroom cap. Roppi lowered his head and Shizuo saw the mermaid’s cheek bulge.

“So good. Roppi.”

Shizuo put his hand on the back of Roppi’s head, digging his fingers into the raven’s hair. Roppi bobbed his head up and down, getting half-way down Shizuo’s length. Roppi brought his head back up before he swallowed. The sensation felt amazing as the orifice temporarily tightened. Roppi then put his head down. Down, down, down. Shizuo felt the tip of his cock go down Roppi’s throat. The raven’s eyes began to tear up, but he continued. Further and further down. Roppi’s lips touched Shizuo’s pelvis.

Shizuo let out a sigh of ecstasy. He rubbed his thumb against Roppi’s scalp.

“Hoh, Roppi…”

Roppi brought his head up. Shizuo’s entire length was squeezed all the way up. He left Roppi’s throat and entered his mouth. Roppi flicked his tongue over the urethra.

“You’re so good at this.”

The raven bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating the member.

“I won’t last much longer.”

Roppi looked up at him and cocked a brow. Heavy judgement sat in his eyes. After all, Roppi had just started and Shizuo was already claiming he was going to finish. Roppi took his mouth off. He reached over for the notepad.

Shizuo grabbed Roppi’s hand. He brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. He didn’t really want to know whatever snarky comment Roppi would write. Instead, he coaxed Roppi to sit up. The blond brought his hands down to grab Roppi’s soft butt cheeks, kneading the flesh. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck as he straddled Shizuo’s hips.

“I want you. Now.”

Roppi’s eyes dilated to the statement. The two kissed, keeping their tongues to themselves since they both knew where those tongues had been. Roppi lowered himself until he felt the tip of that girthy member against his feminine folds. Shizuo swallowed in anticipation.

Roppi dropped himself slowly. His heat enveloped Shizuo’s member. Shizuo let out a sigh of ecstasy, tilting his head down to rest his forehead against Roppi’s chest; Roppi moaned, arching his spine and tilting his head back. Shizuo rubbed one hand up Roppi’s back while the other gripped Roppi’s left ass cheek tightly. Roppi lowered his body slowly. It wasn’t because it hurt and he wanted to get used to it. No, it was because Roppi wanted Shizuo to savor the tightness of his body.

Down, down, down, Roppi went until his pelvis touched Shizuo’s. Once Roppi was thoroughly docked, he brought his legs up to wrap around the blonde’s waist. Shizuo could feel Roppi’s insides twitching. His pelvic region was quickly becoming wet from Roppi’s juices.

Shizuo maneuvered his legs so he was sitting on his knees. He then lied Roppi on his back, lying over him without pulling out.

“Hm!” Roppi twitched, pursing his lips.

Shizuo pulled his hips back.

“Uh…”

He thrust forward.

“NNGH!”

Roppi clenched his teeth and hugged Shizuo tightly. Shizuo swallowed hard as he rocked his hips lethargically. Roppi jolted underneath him, moaning softly in Shizuo’s ear. The blond clenched his fists. Roppi dug his nails into Shizuo’s back, his legs hooking around his waist.

Shizuo pumped his hips in a slow rhythm. In and out, slow but powerful. A soft sound of skin slapping together could be heard. Roppi’s breathing hitched with ever thrust. Shizuo nuzzled his mouth into the mermaid’s black locks, inhaling his sweet scent. Roppi always smelled so good when they were having sex, even better than how he normally smelled. Shizuo didn’t know why nor did he question it. All he knew was that this smell was irresistibly sweet.

Roppi tapped Shizuo’s shoulder with his index, then his middle, then his ring finger. The blond knew what that meant.

_‘Faster.’_

Shizuo swallowed hard, trying to contain his growing desire. He leaned up, propping himself up on his arms. Shizuo pulled his hips back and immediately jolted forward. Roppi tilted his head back as his mouth opened in a silent moan. The raven looked up at Shizuo. Roppi let go of Shizuo’s shoulders and tucked his hands under his chin.

Shizuo battered Roppi’s feminine folds. Pure lust illuminated in Roppi’s crimson eyes, gasping. He clenched down on Shizuo’s member. The blond clenched his teeth to the sensation. The raven jolted again and again and again. The bed creaked, the headboard smacked against the wall. The neighbors would surely complain to Shizuo tomorrow. But he didn’t care. The blond gave no pause to his movements. He thrust with abandon, only barely keeping his strength under check. He felt the sheets under his hands begin to tear. But having the sheets as a sacrifice made it so Shizuo didn’t pound Roppi too hard. He was fine with that. He’s always been fine with that.

Roppi reached up and grabbed Shizuo’s shoulders. He dug his nails into the flesh as he moaned in unison with Shizuo’s thrusts. He spread his legs wider, allowing Shizuo more room to pound him. Shizuo took the invitation without question. The blond flicked his hips without pause, over and over thrusting into Roppi’s depths. The raven’s inner walls clenched around him almost like a pulse. Shizuo wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or reflex as Roppi wrapped around his cock with a vice grip. Shizuo could see Roppi’s stomach muscles clenching and relaxing in time with the pulsing sensation inside him. His legs were twitching. Shizuo wasn’t sure if it was Roppi or himself that was shaking so hard.

Shizuo tilted his head back and exhaled in ecstasy. He was close. Teetering on the precipice of orgasm. Shizuo wanted to cum. The blond debated releasing inside. He debated caving into Roppi’s demands and giving him a full dosage of his seed. He heavily considered. Roppi felt so good. He didn’t want to have to pull out. The warmth, the tightness, it was enough to drive Shizuo wild.

Roppi arched harshly all of a sudden. He reached up and grabbed the pillow above his head as his mouth gaped. A moan that rivaled a scream came from Roppi’s throat as he clamped down on Shizuo hard.

Shizuo hissed to the sensation. He was going to cum!

The blond pulled out and fisted his member. He stroked himself vigorously to help his orgasm along. He came hard, streams of white splattering over Roppi’s stomach. The cum came out in powerful spurts, some landing on Roppi’s chest.

The two lied panting. Shizuo sat back on his haunches, hand still around his cock. Roppi went completely limp against the mattress, eyes closed as he basked in the afterglows of his orgasm. The sheets under Roppi was soaked with his sweat. They would need to change the sheets for certain.

One thing Shizuo noticed was how sudden Roppi’s orgasms tended to come. They always snuck up on Shizuo and caught him by surprise. Roppi never gave much indication of his impending trip to euphoria so whenever he clamped down on Shizuo, it always was too much for the blond to prepare for and he would cum near instantly.

Shizuo couldn’t complain though. It was great, knowing that he helped Roppi feel so good. He dared to say he loved it.

Shizuo reached over and grabbed the box of tissue paper on the nightstand. While Roppi caught his breath, Shizuo went about milking the last of his seed. He grabbed his cock by the base and squeezed on the undervein before stroking upward. Semen beaded the tip. He wiped it off. He repeated the motion. Another dollop came up. He did it one more time. Nothing.

He tossed the tissues away and grabbed more. He went about wiping Roppi down.

“You want to take a shower?” Shizuo asked.

Roppi finally opened his eyes, looking up at him. He stared at Shizuo for a moment before reached for the notepad on the nightstand. He struggled to reach it. Shizuo reached over and grabbed it for him, handing it to the half-exhausted hermaphrodite.

Roppi took it graciously and began writing. He then showed it to Shizuo.

_‘My legs are shaking.’_

Shizuo chuckled. His legs weren’t the only thing that were shaking. The written words were wavier than they should be. His hand had obviously been shaking when he wrote it.

Shizuo decided not to state that. “Want me to carry you?”

Roppi glowered at him, blushing slightly out of bashfulness. Then nodded.

Shizuo smiled down at the mermaid lovingly. “Alright.”

The blond stood and turned to face Roppi. He put his arm under the mermaid’s knees and shoulder blades and effortlessly lifted him into his arms. Roppi wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and the two made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Roppi lied awake that night, being held in Shizuo’s embrace. The blond was fast asleep with his arm draped over Roppi’s waist. He held the raven close as he breathed on the back of his neck rhythmically.

**_‘I like you, Shizuo, but I came up here for one reason. I can’t wait forever.’_ **

Roppi glowered.

**_‘Izaya has good genes. I wonder if I can convince him to give me a child.’_ **

A pit of something rose in Roppi’s stomach. He didn’t recognize the sensation, but he definitely didn’t like it. Roppi intertwined his fingers with Shizuo’s.

**_‘Maybe I’m being too impatient. If I give Shizuo time…’_ **

Roppi let out a heavy sigh.

**_‘I don’t have time. I have to return to the ocean before winter. I’ve only got a month before summer’s end.’_ **

Roppi pressed himself closer to Shizuo, letting the blonde’s warmth envelope him.

**_‘I’m sorry, Shizuo. But I have to do this.’_ **


	4. Act 2: Izaya X Hachimenroppi

Izaya hadn’t heard anything from Shizuo or Hachimenroppi. He hadn’t been to Ikebukuro, but he fully expected the two to come and beat him up for his prank the other day. Because of that, he had avoided his house as soon as he woke up. He didn’t get back to the house until seven in the evening. Namie was gone. Izaya had told her to go home early while he was on his way back. Namie didn’t argue. However, she did send Izaya a peculiar text.

**[Enjoy your company.]**

Izaya returned home soon after. He took off his shoes in the genkan and stepped inside.

“Welcome back.”

Izaya jolted to the voice. He whipped his head around quickly to see Hachimenroppi lying on his couch.

“How did you get in here?” The informant glared at him.

“I knocked. Your secretary wasn’t keen on it till I told her I was going to fuck you up. Told her if she didn’t want to get screwed up too, she’d let me in.”

**_‘She could have warned me.’_ **

“Told her not to warn you. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Izaya glowered. Then he chuckled and turned away. “Well, at the very least, I ask you not to eat me. I’m not in the mood to get torn apart.”

Izaya shrugged off his coat nonchalantly.

“I’m not going to eat you.” Roppi said, sitting up. “And beating you up was a lie. I couldn’t think of a better reason for your secretary to let me in.”

Izaya looked over his shoulder at him with a cocked brow. “Hm?”

“I have a proposition if you’re up for it.”

Izaya looked at him with suspicion. Roppi patted the couch next to him. Izaya did not trust him at all. But he decided to take a leap of faith and sat by the mermaid.

Roppi smiled at him.

“How are you able to talk, by the way?” Izaya asked. “You were using a phone after you took the morphine, so I can only assume you can’t talk while you have legs.”

“It depends on what you take. Different pills have different effects.”

“Do all pills change you or just pain killers?”

“Just pain killers.”

“Hm. But again, you weren’t talking yesterday after you took your pills.”

“Morphine removes one of five senses. Mine is talking. But if you take aspirin, it gives your sense back but shortens the effects of the morphine.”

“How long does morphine last?”

“Two months. Since I took aspirin, it’ll probably last for one month.”

Izaya nodded. Then he glanced down. “You know, in the human world of Japan, it’s rude to enter a home with your shoes on.”

“I didn’t want you to see my shoes and question who was here. You’d probably run back out the door thinking it’s a home invasion.”

Izaya tried not to look annoyed at the fact that he wasn’t wrong. “So, what’s this proposition?”

Roppi intertwined his hands together and put it over his knee. “Well, as you know, I came up here to breed.”

“Yes?”

“And I started dating Shizuo with that in mind.”

“Yes?”

“Well, Shizuo is a very honorable man. He’s not the type to knock me up then leave me to raise the baby alone. Nor is he the type to impregnate someone he doesn’t love.”

Izaya nodded.

“The problem with that is if I don’t return to the ocean before winter, I won’t be able to return until next summer. If I try to go to the ocean during the winter, the shock from the cold on top of the shock from my transformation could be too much for my heart or mind to handle. I could have a seizure or a heart attack. And I don’t want to stay here during the winter.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, a mermaid’s pregnancy is different than a human’s. I’m only pregnant for 6 months. And if I’m on land, I’m going to have to birth in some form of water, else the child will be a beached mermaid. Birthing at home will rise questions with Shizuo’s neighbors and birthing a mermaid in the hospital will cause quite a ruckus.”

“Wha’st a beached mermaid supposed to be?”

“Basically, the baby is born with legs. They’re completely human. When they hit puberty and if they go into bodies of water regularly, they’ll start going through small metamorphous’. If they don’t go into bodies of water, they’ll just continue to live like a human with no advancement from their mermaid blood. However, if they enter a body of salt water before they hit puberty, the transformation is sudden and severe. Most children have a stroke and die because of it. So, I’d rather not even have the risk presentable.”

“Shinra could midwife you.”

“For a huge fee that neither Shizuo or I can afford.”

“…Touché.”

“So, my point is, if I’m going to give birth, I have to get back to the ocean before winter. That only gives a month, or three if I want to push it. I’d like to get back by mid-August but I can risk it and wait till September. Either or way, my time is limited.”

“And Shizuo doesn’t know if he loves you yet so he won’t impregnate you.”

Roppi nodded.

“And you need someone to impregnate you before September at the latest.”

Roppi nodded.

“So, I’m assuming you came here to ask for my semen.”

“That’s right.”

Izaya smiled a malicious grin. “You say this is a proposition. What’s in it for me?”

Roppi cocked a brow. “Sex isn’t enough?”

“I can get sex if I want it. I’m not necessarily keen of putting my seed in a monster.”

Roppi glowered. Then sighed and nodded. “Well, if you’re not _keen_ on it then I’m not going to force you. I don’t want Shizuo to find out about this interaction, so I can’t offer the satisfaction of rubbing it in Shizuo’s face. We’d both be dead after that, I would think. And I don’t really have anything else to offer you.”

Izaya nodded slowly. Then he stared at Roppi, scrutinizing him. Looking at him up and down. The mermaid cocked a brow.

Izaya then grin. “What are you willing to do just for my seed?”

The mermaid’s cocked brow narrowed in judgmental scrutiny. “Depends on what you ask. I still have my dignity.”

Izaya nodded. “See, you have a high pain tolerance, right?”

“…Yes.”

“So, theoretically, I could be as rough as I wanted with you and you’d be okay afterwards.”

“…Theoretically…” Roppi shifted away from Izaya.

Izaya chuckled. “I’m not necessarily into BTSM but the notion of humiliating Heiwajima Shizuo’s woman isn’t a bad idea.”

“I don’t want Shizuo to find out.”

“I’m assuming you’re not in an open relationship?”

“Course not.”

“If you want, I don’t mind keeping this between us. But I’d like to experiment with you, sexually. I’ll make sure to give you what you want, of course. If you’re willing to put up with my demands.”

“…If I can set some ground rules…”

Izaya gestured for him to go ahead.

“You’re not allowed to draw blood, leave bruises, or laceration marks. I guess rope marks are fine so long as they don’t bruise over. I have a high pain tolerance. That doesn’t mean I have a high healing factor, so any abuse’ll leave marks no differently than any human.”

“Okay, I can agree to that.” Izaya said. “Anything else?”

“No pictures, no video, no audio recordings.”

“Okay.”

“No scat or urination.”

“I’m not _that_ adventurous.”

“Good. Last thing, no anal, unless you allow me time to prep. I didn’t take an enema before coming here.”

“Did you take a shower?”

“I took one last night.”

Izaya nodded. “Alright. I request you take a shower and prep yourself properly. I don’t think I’ll be doing anal, but I wouldn’t mind the option on the table.”

“Do you have the things for an enema?”

“I should, under the bathroom sink.”

“…Why do you have one?”

“I had a nasty flu a few months back and…well…”

“I get the picture, yeah.”

Izaya nodded. “Well, then, are we agreed?”

Roppi nodded. “Agreed.”

* * *

Izaya whistled, impressed with his own handy work. The mermaid had his arms bound behind his back, folded hand to elbow. Even the palms of his hands were bound, pressed against the crease of his arm. The black cord attached to the binding wrapped around Roppi’s chest. The raven was completely naked and lying faced down on the bed. A crimson blush crossed his cheeks as he glared at Izaya over his shoulder.

“You know, you really are beautiful.” Izaya said, admiring Roppi’s naked form. “And you can see the hermaphroditic properties once you’re naked. And no,” Izaya added quickly as Roppi opened his mouth to say something, “I’m not talking about your vagina and pecks. I’m talking about your shoulders and hips. You don’t have an hour-glass figure like a woman nor do you have the waist of a man. Your hips are wide to accommodate your womb, but your shoulders and rib cage are expanded to accommodate masculine growth. It’s barely noticeable naked and obviously nonexistent when you’re wearing clothes. It looks like you’ve got extra fat on your hips and your ass is way more plump and round in comparison to a man’s. It’s a little disfiguring, honestly.”

“You’re very observant.” Roppi commented. “Has my ‘disfigurement’ put you off?”

“No. It’s interesting to see.”

Izaya knelt down on the bed by Roppi’s hips. He rubbed his hand up the pale flesh of the mermaid’s thigh. Roppi jolted, his fingers grabbing the ropes over his palms.

“How sensitive are you, Roppi-san?” Izaya asked.

Roppi shrugged. “Relatively.”

“Can you cum from penetration?”

Roppi blushed, glaring up at him.

“Can you?”

The mermaid turned his head away, clenching his teeth hard. “…Yeah, I can…”

Izaya grinned sadistically.

The informant sat back against the bed. “Well, first thing, you have to get me in the mood.”

He smiled almost innocently at Roppi. The mermaid glared at him for that. “You’re a natural sadist, aren’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?”

Roppi glared at him. But he said nothing. Instead he pushed himself to his knees and shimmied over to the human. Izaya’s pants were still buttoned and zipped. The mermaid’s eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask Izaya to fix that. But he stopped when he realized the informant probably did it on purpose.

Roppi glared up at him once again before looking down at the task before him. He pressed his face to Izaya’s crotch. The informant jolted but made no audible sound. That made Roppi smile. Roppi put his mouth over the button and used his tongue and teeth to free the metallic circle. He then bit the zipper and pulled down.

“That’s very impressive.” Izaya said.

Roppi looked up at him but said nothing.

“Here.” Izaya grabbed his pants and boxers and pushed them down to under his rump.

His half-erection stood before Roppi. Without pause or hesitation, Roppi drew his tongue over the length. Izaya inhaled deeply but said nothing. The mermaid wrapped his tongue around Izaya’s cock, drawing up the length and back down. He went up and put his mouth over the cockhead.

“You shouldn’t be too zealous with that.” Izaya said, entangling his fingers with Roppi’s black locks. “You don’t want me to waste sperm in your mouth, right?”

“You cumming already?” Roppi grinned up at him. “That’s a bit fast, don’t you think?”

Izaya glowered at him. The mermaid sneered.

The informant put his hand around the side of Roppi’s neck and pushed him over. Roppi went to catch himself. However, he couldn’t since his arms were bound so he let out an undignified gasp. The mermaid fell on his side, his face fluffing into the pillow.

“Mmph!”

Roppi’s hips were pushed until he was lying on his back. He glared at Izaya.

“Dickhead.”

The informant said nothing as he loomed over Roppi. The mermaid’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed.

“Fuck, you’re really hot.”

Izaya cocked a brow and held back a laugh. “What?”

“No, I just noticed how fucking hot you were. I knew you had decent genes and were generally attractive—that’s why I aimed for you. But I thought you were cute in a twink kind of way.”

“What’s a twink?”

“Oh, it’s what English-speaking people call tall, lanky pretty boys that usually bottom in a gay relationship.”

“…So an uke?”

“…Yeah! That’s a good equivalence.”

“You thought I was an uke?”

“No. You just have the body of one. I mean, compared to Shizuo and Tom, your physique is a lot different. Your smaller and shorter. Your cheeks are rounder and your eyes more narrowed. You just look like a twink. Shizuo’s not a bear but he’s a lot more intimidating physically. Which is the dynamic between you two, right? Mind over matter. Shizuo’s the matter and you’re the mind.”

Izaya said nothing.

“You’re pretty hot though. That’s the point I was trying to make. I didn’t think you were hot, just cute, but now. You be really fucking hot like this.” Roppi grinned. “That predatory look in your eyes. It’s making me excited.”

Izaya cocked a brow, looking at him questionably.

He then reached a hand between Roppi’s legs. The mermaid jolted and gasped, closing his legs on Izaya’s wrist. That didn’t stop the informant from rubbing his fingers over Roppi’s feminine entrance.

“I can see that.” Izaya grinned. “You’re soaked.”

Roppi closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He then tilted his head down and let out a pleasurable exhale. Izaya moved his hand up and down the feminine folds. He encircled the clitoris with his thumb. Roppi tilted his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan. The mermaid’s hips shifted back and forth.

Izaya’s middle finger dipped into Roppi’s vaginal entrance. The hermaphrodite gasped as he arched slightly. Izaya pushed his finger in to the knuckle. The informant was quite surprised to feel Roppi was tight. He expected someone who’s lived for a while to have lots of sex—and as such, have a looser body. He was quite pleased to see he was wrong.

Izaya pushed in a second finger.

“Hm!” Roppi closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

The informant spread his fingers as wide as they could go.

“Nn! You-you know,” Roppi said through panting breathes. “You don’t have to tease me. You can just put it in.”

“Why would I want to do that? I want to enjoy this, not just get it over with.”

“So, you won’t enjoy it unless you tease me?” He cocked a brow in skepticism.

“I won’t enjoy it as much.” Izaya smiled. “Recall, I can do as I will.”

“…Well, I guess that’s true.” Roppi chuckled. “Fine, fine. I won’t complain then.”

Izaya grinned.

He then reached over and put his hand in a box he had set on the nightstand earlier. He pulled out an object that confused Roppi. It looked like a pair of panties, but the front had a pink plastic butterfly. The pink was see-through enough that Roppi could see small wires and battery packs inside.

“What’s that?”

Izaya’s grin turned evil. “They’re panties, of course.”

“What’s with the butterfly?”

“You’ll see, you’ll see. Lift your feet.”

Roppi stared at him with skepticism. He did as told and raised his feet. Izaya put those small feet into the leg holes of the ‘panties’ and brought them down to Roppi’s crotch. The mermaid lifted his hips to get them on the rest of the way. Roppi inhaled deeply as the cold touched his heated clitoris. He exhaled through his mouth slowly then looked up at Izaya.

“…So, what? What’s this—HEE!”

Izaya had reached down and flicked a switch on the butterfly. Immediately, it began vibrating.

“Ah! Hah!”

Roppi arched, tilting his head back to smack against the pillow.

“Wh-what is—what is this?!” Roppi closed his legs, but obviously couldn’t get away from the ferocious jittering. “Ah, ah!”

“It’s a vibrator. Have you never played with one before?”

“Vi-Vibrator—hn!”

Roppi gyrated his hips into the pink butterfly. Pleasure shot up his clit at an alarming rate. His spine was tingling, his legs began to tremble. His mind was starting to go numb. He had never experienced such an onslaught of ecstasy so quickly. He wasn’t sure how to process it properly. He was rising towards orgasm so fast. So fast! He was going to cum!

“Uh, _ah AAHH_!”

Roppi’s vision went white. Pleasure shot up his spine, taking over his whole mind. His whole form shook violently. His toes curls and grabbed the bed sheets.

His orgasm ended. But the pleasure didn’t stop. The vibrator still bombarded his clit, shaking with intensity against his genitals. Almost as soon as it ended, another orgasm came. One that was more painful than pleasurable. He tilted his head back and let out a moan closer to a scream. His legs spasmed painfully as heat began to build in his genitals. His stomach clenched hard. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. The heat grew and grew until it was near unbearable while his mind started to drift away with light-headedness and a profound pleasure.

“ _AH_! St-st-st-stop! OH! Izaya! Izaya, _please_!”

Izaya pushed Roppi’s legs apart, which forced the toy to press against his clitoris with more pressure. Roppi immediately began to squirm. He attempted to pull his legs out of Izaya’s gasp. He could, if he were to use his full strength, but he didn’t want to hurt the informant. As he was now, he wasn’t sure if he could control the amount of strength he outputted. So, reluctantly, he had to let Izaya hold his legs apart.

Roppi looked at the informant with tears in his eyes, sweat on his brow, and a crimson blush on his cheek.

“Izaya, please! Cum—I need to rest! I came! I came twice and it hu-hurts!”

Izaya grinned a malicious smirk. He was relishing in Roppi’s suffering. That predatory glint became even more prominent, his pupils might as well be slitted like a wild cat stalking its prey. That gaze only excited Roppi more—which didn’t help with his agonizing situation.

Izaya reached down and turned off the toy. The plastic stopped jittering. Roppi’s orgasm continued for a moment longer before it finally ended. The pain didn’t pass, despite the pleasure stopping. His genitals were pulsing now, which shot up into his stomach with each jolt. There was a repeated twitch in his inner thighs that was making his legs shake near violently. His toes curled, his hands were clenching against the ropes. His whole body was glistening with sweat while tears streaked his cheeks and saliva trailed down his chin. He panted heavily, eyes glazed over in ecstasy. He fell completely limp against the sweat-soaked sheets. His head lolled against the pillow.

“Have you ever had a prolonged orgasm before?” Izaya asked.

Roppi glanced over at him. Izaya had presumed he was in a daze, but apparently, he was still conscious enough—conscious enough to narrow his eyes and glare at him, that is. Izaya only smiled.

“You came so quickly. I was surprised, honestly. I didn’t think you’d be that fast.”

“I’ve never…that…this thing…” Roppi twitched his hips to make the butterfly rattle. “That wasn’t f-fair…”

Izaya chuckled.

He then reached down and grabbed under Roppi’s rump. He lifted the mermaid’s hips up, which caused Roppi to gasp, and pulled the panties up his legs.

“W-wait…” Roppi’s eyes widened in realization. “I need to rest—”

Izaya pulled the panties off completely. He grabbed the cloth around the crotch, pleased to see they were prominently soaked. He tossed them behind him and put a hand on Roppi’s knees. He spread the mermaid wide.

“I-Izaya…” Roppi looked up at him. “I really—”

“You’ll do as I tell you, won’t you? That was the agreement.”

“I-I know but—”

Izaya leaned forward. His cock tip touched Roppi’s feminine entrance. “You’re the one who said not to leave bruises or marks.”

“Wai—does that mean you planned to hurt me from the start?!”

“Of course not.” Izaya’s smile showed he was full of shit. “I just thought I’d give you something you’ve never experienced before.”

“You’re a real piece of work, yah know that?” Roppi glowered.

Izaya just smiled.

Then he thrust in.

“AH!” Roppi closed his eyes tight shut and tilted his head back.

“Wow, you’re so tight.” Izaya closed one eye to the sensation enveloping his cock. “I would think you’d be loose after cumming twice.”

“Hyah! Oh-oh fuck!” Roppi clenched his teeth. His brow’s furrowed with near agony before they softened with pleasure. “Fck!”

Izaya chuckled. He sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust. He exhaled in ecstasy before making eye contact with Roppi.

“You think you can cum again?”

Roppi’s eyes narrowed, but it wasn’t very threatening with tears in his eyes. “I can but it’s gonna hurt. Lemme rest for a bit.”

“So, you don’t want my sperm?”

“Don’t be a worthless fucking prick. I can put up with your teasing, but if you want to be condescending and demeaning, I’m gone. Don’t forget, I can easily break these ropes.”

“Can you now? I never knew that.”

Roppi glowered. “Bullshit you didn’t know. You did such thorough research on me.”

“I found out where you were from and what you were.” Izaya pulled his hips back. “That doesn’t mean I know everything about you.”

The informant thrust forward.

“ _Hah_!” Roppi tilted his head down. He clamped down around Izaya as he started panting hard.

“Hm…” Izaya closed one eye again.

The info broker began thrusting his hips lethargically, propping himself on his arms that stood on either side of Roppi. He could already feel his own pubic hairs were sticking to Roppi’s juices. Izaya wasn’t sure if he should be turned on or disgusted by how wet Roppi was. It was enough that he could feel strings connecting them whenever he pulled back. Roppi didn’t seem to mind as he watched the spot where they were connected. His eyes were dilated with pleasure.

“Are you strong, Roppi-san?” Izaya asked through slightly panting breathes. “Strong enough to break the restraints with ease?”

“Y-y-yeah, _uh_!” Roppi clenched his teeth as he swallowed hard. “Y-yeah. I have-haven’t told-told Shizu-Shizuo bu-but I’m— _Oh fck!_ —I’m strong enough to capsize a-a ship if I wanted to, _hah_! It’s e-easy, nngh!”

“So, there’s no physical way I could restrain you while you’re conscious. So, the fact that you are restrained is _hah hah_ even more of a domination high for me, isn’t it? You _chose_ to let me pin you.”

“D-duh, _heh heh_.” Roppi looked up at him, a small smirk on his lips. “You think I would agree to have sex with a stranger unless I knew it wouldn’t be dangerous for-for me? I’m not so desperate for a child, nn, that I suddenly become blind to the dangers of humanity.”

“Ah, I see.”

Izaya’s quickened his thrusts.

“Nn!” Roppi arched. “Uh!”

“So, if I do something you really don’t like, you can knock the shit out of me without question.”

“D-duh, _ah_!”

“So, no matter how much you call me names or say it hurts, I don’t need to be scared. If I go too far, you’ll definitely let me know.”

“Y-yeah, pr-probably, _hah_! I-I may say some abrasive and crass shit but if I really don’t like it, I’ll say ‘no’ or ‘stop’. S-so, you’re fine.”

“So, you don’t hate what I’ve done so far.”

Roppi instantly glared at him, the blush on his cheeks becoming more prominent. “B-bastard!”

Izaya just chuckled. With that silent confirmation, Izaya thrust his hips without pause.

“AH!” Roppi jolted, tilting his head back. “AH, AH, HAH!”

Izaya bent down to rest on his elbows, giving himself more momentum to thrust. Their skin slapped together as they started turning into carnal beasts. Roppi clamped down around Izaya’s member, clenching his teeth hard. Izaya pumped his hips as fast as he could move them. Thrust, thrust, thrust. Over and over, he battered Roppi’s inside. The mermaid took the abuse while singing Izaya’s praise, moaning loudly with a face construed in lust.

Roppi’s mind was starting to drift somewhere else. He was elevating to the height of orgasm again. Cumming a third time would hurt without a doubt, but he wanted it. Izaya’s member wasn’t nearly as big as Shizuo’s, yet this man definitely knew how to use it. Or maybe Roppi was just easy to please since he could cum from being penetrated. Either or way, Izaya was doing an amazing job pleasuring the mermaid.

Roppi’s toes curled as he clamped down on Izaya again. His swollen clit was being battered by Izaya’s pelvic region with each thrust. He stimulated Roppi’s clit from the inside as well, stabbing into it over and over and over.

“OH, OH, AH! Izay-Izaya! Izaya! Ahn!”

“Are you cumming again?”

“Ah, ahha! Ah!”

“Tell me when you’re cumming.”

“AH!” Roppi tossed his head. “Har-harder! Harder! More!”

Izaya’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “I honestly didn’t think you’d be so loud. Your mute persona is quite the opposite.”

“Nngh!” Roppi glowered up at him. “D-don’t stop! C-come on, focus a bit more.”

Izaya grinned. He wrapped his arms around Roppi’s thighs. He then pulled the mermaid up and propped his knees under Roppi’s rump. He sat back on his haunches and leaned forward, hugging Roppi’s legs to his chest.

“Ah!” Roppi’s eyes widened. At first, Izaya thought it was fear, but a quick look showed it was in anticipation.

Izaya thrust. He buried himself to the hilt in one go once again.

“AH! So-so deep!”

“Is that okay?” Izaya thrust hard, their skin slapping together in a feverous frenzy.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Roppi tilted his head back. “Fck, fck, fck! Ple-please, ah fuck!”

“Please? Please what?”

“Ah! I wanna cum! I’m so close! Fcking! Let me cum already!”

“I can’t control when you cum, you know. It’s not like I can put a cock ring on you.”

“Just—don’t stop, don’t stop! Don’t—ah! Hah!”

Izaya swallowed hard. He wasn’t much of a fan for dirty talk, but he could ignore that for now. Roppi was being just a _little bit_ cute, so it was fine. Instead, he indulged himself fully into the task at hand. He also wanted to cum. He wanted to feel that euphoria as well. He wouldn’t tease Roppi verbally anymore. For now. He focused fully on pumping his hips into this warm, tight passage.

Izaya closed his eyes tight shut and clenched his teeth. He tilted his head down as his labored breath came through his nose, buffeting Roppi’s nipple. The nubs were already perked up to their hardest point, but the breath added to the stimulation.

“Oh! Oh fuck!” Roppi tilted his head down. Their skulls tapped against each other—luckily no pain to be had.

The small touch lit a flame in Izaya he didn’t know he had. Such a sentimental touch in this carnal fucking. Izaya didn’t know why but that was all he needed to release the floodgates. He moved his hips faster, as fast as they could go in a form of wild gesticulation. He then groaned—near growled—as he finally reached completely. He slammed in hard into Roppi and froze, his mind going white. He filled the mermaids’ inside with his seed. He threw his hips back and thrust back in once, twice, a third to milk himself into this tight depth.

“OH! OH!” Roppi arched. His eyes stretched wide as he quickly clenched his teeth. “You-you came…”

“Yeah, _hah hah_.” Izaya rested his head on Roppi’s chest, panting heavily. “It felt good…”

“ _Huh_ , I didn’t get to—why?”

“Huh?” Izaya glanced up.

Roppi’s expression was one of near desperation. Izaya was quite surprised to see such a look.

“U-usually, cumming inside gets me to cum too!” Roppi moaned. “It-it-it feels so good, _hah_! But I-I didn’t cum from thi-this, nn! I need—I need more! Ah, _fuck_ , I want to cum, Izaya!”

Izaya’s eyes dilated as they stretched wide. He swallowed hard. To be so desperate all for sex. Izaya thought such a turn-on would be beneath him due to his pride. But right now, the sight of this disheveled mermaid, this disheveled _lover of Heiwajima Shizuo_ begging Izaya to fuck him more—it was just so fucking hot.

Izaya pumped his hips, thrusting back into Roppi’s depth hard.

“AH!” Roppi’s eyes widened. “AH! Fuck! IZAYA!”

“Tell me when you’re going to cum.” Izaya growled.

“Nn! Nngh!” Roppi clenched his teeth hard, closing his eyes tight shut.

Their skin slapped together once again. Izaya pounded Roppi’s entrance, scooping out some of his sperm with his thrusts. The white liquid frothed out over Roppi’s anus and dripped onto the bed sheets. 

Roppi’s mind was started to drift off. He was struggling to reach orgasm. He wanted it, _needed_ it so bad. His body was desperately craving it. He felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t reach soon. His insides clenched around Izaya repeatedly, sucking in all of the cum the raven had to offer him. Every time he tightened, it felt good. It helped him inch closer to the heavenly euphoria he wanted.

Roppi’s whole form began to tremble. His body was responding to the climb for orgasm. He was close. He was getting close now. Just a bit more. More stimulation to his insides. More stimulation to his outer clit. The breath on his nipples, the smell of Izaya’s musk filling his nose. It was all so…

“I’m-I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum!”

Izaya smiled down at him.

Then pulled out completely.

Roppi’s eyes stretched wide. “WH-WHY?! WHY?! LET ME CUM, PLEA—AH?!”

Izaya grabbed Roppi’s legs and twisted them. The mermaid was flipped over on his stomach. The informant grabbed a pillow—one that wasn’t under Roppi’s head—and stuffed it under Roppi’s hips. He then grabbed the butterfly panties. He placed it under Roppi’s hips as well, pressing the pink plastic to Roppi’s clitoris.

“Wh-what are—” Roppi looked over his shoulder, tugging on his restraints slightly. “What are you—ah?!”

Izaya’s thumb pushed into Roppi’s anus, pushing some of the cum and vaginal semen inside.

“This is very soft.” Izaya said. “You came twice so I figured you’d be relaxed here. Have you ever done anal before?”

“…I-I have. I’ve done it before, with that. And I prepped earlier so—”

“I don’t want to hurt you too badly. This won’t leave any bruise but if your limping afterwards, I think Shizu-chan will notice.”

“I’ll be fin—hn!” Roppi clenched his teeth as that hot, hard rod of Izaya’s pressed against his anus.

Without pause, Izaya thrust in.

“HA-AH!” Roppi’s eyes stretched wide.

The informant got his cockhead in on the first thrust. On the second, he got half his length. On the third, he was fully buried in Roppi’s body.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nngh!” Roppi raised one foot, his toes curled.

“Should I pull out?”

“You—are you going to cum inside my ass?”

“That depends. Can you cum with your ass?”

“I…I can! I can bu-bu-but the-the sp-sperm, nngh! If you don’t cum-cum inside to make a b-baby, th-this was pointless.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself thoroughly enough so we can always count that as the point to this adultery.”

“Nn, I can enjoy myself just fine with Shizuo.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. That comment wasn’t necessarily a jab towards Izaya or his sexual game nor was it a comparison to Shizuo, but for some reason, that’s what it felt like. And that really annoyed Izaya.

Izaya pulled his cock out so just the tip was in. He then reached between his legs and Roppi’s to touch the butterfly underneath. He flicked the small switch.

The pleasure toy began to vibrate against Roppi’s clit once again.

“HYAH! AH—UH!”

Without pause, Izaya thrust back in, sheathing himself.

“AHHA!”

Izaya grabbed Roppi’s hips to hold the raven still, spreading his legs to encase Roppi’s. He then pushed his thighs together so Roppi’s own limbs were closed—making his anus tighter. He squeezed the limbs slightly to hold the mermaid still. With Roppi firmly under his control, Izaya thrust without pause.

Roppi called out with no restraint. His eyes were wide, his mouth drizzled saliva in globs onto the pillow. Inside, Izaya’s stabbed his clitoris* from a new angle. Outside, the butterfly gyrated to give him stimulation from the front. Roppi’s mind was quickly beginning to go numb.

“I-I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING, IZAYA!”

A moment after such an announcement, Roppi clamped down on Izaya’s hard cock. He let out a moan akin to a scream. His whole body began to shake near violently as every muscle clenched. Izaya felt the pants on his thighs become soaked in sprays. Izaya felt a carnal satisfaction and a form of superiority that he got Roppi— _Shizuo’s lover_ —to squirt.

His third orgasm lasted far longer than the first two. The mermaid didn’t stop his harsh tremors for nearly a full minute. Once done, he fell limp against the bed, panting heavily and slightly trembling. His hands clenched and unclenched around the ropes. His toes curled to grab the blankets. He jolted and twitched underneath Izaya. The mermaid shifted so that the vibrating panties were pressed against his hips instead of against his clit. Izaya was kind enough the grab the article. He tugged it out from under Roppi’s hip—Roppi tilting slightly to allow that without the toy scraping against his flesh—and turned the device off. He tossed it behind him once again.

Roppi was in a daze. Izaya knew that without having to ask for consciousness. The raven’s eyes were misted over, dotted with tears and half-open. His expression was complacent and calm. Izaya was confident he was still reeling from his intense orgasm.

Izaya leaned down. “Is it okay if I start moving?”

Roppi was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up at him with a sidelong glance. “You-you want to keep going?”

“Of course. I only came once. That’s not a guarantee that you’ll get pregnant. I should cum inside you twice, probably three times, don’t you think?” Izaya cupped both ass cheeks, kneading the flesh.

Roppi stared at him for a moment. “…I mean…yes, bu-but I-I already came three times. Any-anymore may…may be impossible…”

Izaya smiled an evil grin. “Well, I had no intention of letting you go after one time anyway. You mind putting up with me long enough to impregnate you?”

“You…” Roppi glared at him. “You’re really a scumbag, you know that?”

“I’ve heard it all before.” Izaya shifted his hips, but didn’t thrust. “The choice is up to you, of course. If you want to leave, I can’t and won’t stop you. But are you confident I planted a baby with just one time, especially after I pulled most of it out to help you cum?”

Roppi didn’t respond. He was quiet, obviously contemplating the matter. Then he ‘hmphed’ with a glower. “Fuck it, fine. But you’re only allowed to cum no more than three times. If you expect me to stay here all day, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Izaya grinned. “I had no intention of cumming more than three times anyway. That would really hurt.”

Roppi scoffed and turned his head away. But Izaya saw the corner of his lips lift into a small smirk. The informant decided not to bring that up though.

With proper permission granted, Izaya grabbed Roppi’s hips and began thrusting into that tight, warm depth all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I don’t get fact-checked, a woman’s clitoris is shaped similar to a horseshoe. There’s the ‘tip’ that sticks out as the organ we see, and the rest curves around to be sandwiched in between the anal canal and vaginal canal.


End file.
